16 February 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-02-16 ; Comments *‘Thanks very much Pete. First class stuff. Now let’s go for a record that’s really saying something.’ *A recording of the full show is available. Sessions *Grifters #2, recorded 4 February 1996. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *DJ E-Rick and Tactic: ‘Boomshakalaka (12 inch – The Evil Forces EP )’ Screwdriver Records # @/% *Blink-182: ‘Wrecked Him (7 inch – They Came To Conquer ...Uranus )’ Grilled Cheese *'Unknown': Unknown '(Various Artists 12 inch – 4x4 )’ Up Records *-X-: 'New Dawn Rmx (12 inch )’ Jump Up # % *Pure Morning: ‘Scum (7 inch )’ Radar Records *Treble Spankers: 'Popcorn (LP – Hasheeda )’ Polydor *Angel: 'In The Realms Of The Groove (12 inch – Sketchin’ Flavas )’ Save The Vinyl # % *Toenut: ‘Feeder (7 inch – Mouthful Of Pennies )’ Mute Records : ''(10:30 news) *Swindle: ‘My Mind (7 inch – In The Red )’ Grilled Cheese *Calvin Party: ‘Celebration (CD – Lies, Lies And Government )’ Probe Plus : (JP: ‘Well we’re 36 and a half minutes into the programme now, so I think I can stop shouting.’) *Ebi: ‘Tsuru (CD – Ten )’ Space Teddy # % : (JP: ‘And already the faxes are beginning to pour in....most of them, of course, from record company people who want to sleep with me'.) *Grifters: ‘Steam’ (Peel Session) *D.O.S.E. featuring Mark E. Smith: ‘Plug Myself In Care Mix (12 inch )’ Coliseum Records # % *Fall: ‘Blood Outta Stone (LP – Sinister Waltz )’ Receiver Records : (JP: ‘And here’s a fax from 13 Moon Records of Cardiff, from Nick and Mrs Fenn. John can we sleep with you too?’) *Mazey Fade: ‘Nightmare Sound Man (LP - Draco’s Light )’ Marginal Communication *Space Needle: ‘Before I Lose My Style (LP – Voyager )’ Zero Hour *Jimmy Reed: ‘I’ll Change My Style’ *White Heaven: ‘Midsummer Stroll (CD – Next To Nothing )’ Noon Disk # *Grifters: 'Subterranean Death Ride Blues' (Peel Session) *Del Close & John Brent: ‘Introduction (CD – Incredibly Strange Music Volume II )’ Asphodel # % *Mark Stewart: ‘Crawl Space (12 inch – Dream Kitchen )’ Mute Records *Trial(2): ‘Turn Away (12 inch – Trial )’ Hipster : (11:30 news) *Davie Allan And The Arrows: ‘Chopper (7 inch )’ In The Red Recordings : (tape flip) *Crackle: ‘Porcelain (7 inch )’ Crackle! Records *M-Zone: '''Unknown (12 inch) Boscaland Recordings sounds like M4 but slightly different ''# % *Third Eye Foundation: ‘Rain (LP – Semtex )’ Linda’s Strange Vacation # % *Lizard Music: Routine (7") World Domination Recordings WDOM23S % *Jonah Dan: 'Verse 4 (10 inch – Meditation Rock )’ ACT Records # %/& *Two Waveforms: ‘Backside Of The Red Mooon (2x12 inch – Beyond The Final Frontier EP )’ Flagbearer Records # & *Jimmy Soul: Everybody’s Gone Ape (album - If You Want To Be Happy) Ace CDCHD593 & *Grifters: 'Life Is Swell' (Peel Session) *Mega City Four: ‘Android Dreams (CD - Soulscraper )’ Fire Records *Boogie Down Kru: ‘Boogie Down (12 inch )’ Runninz Records # & : ''(tape flip) *''John relates his drink and greyhound afternoon'' & *Plover: 'Scent (CD – To The South )’ Brinkman Records & *Dis: ‘The Day We Danced In Your Swimsuit (LP – The Historically Troubled Third Album )’ My Pal God Records *Gun Head: ‘Exocite (CD - White Label Vol. 3 )’ White Label # & : (12:30 news) *Eliza Carthy: ‘Cold, Wet & Rainy Night / The Grand Hornpipe (CD Album – Heat Light & Sound )’ Topic Records & *Teen Angels: 'Fire In The Hold (LP – Daddy )’ Sub Pop Records *Cristian Vogel: ‘Bite & Scratch (12 inch )’ Tresor # & *Stereolab: 'Anonymous Collective (CD – Emperor Tomato Ketchup )’ Duophonic *Chune: 'Duel Rectums (CD - Big Hat, No Cattle )’ Headhunter Records *Jah Warrior: ‘Conquering Lion Dub (12 inch )’ Jah Warrior Records # & : (JP: ‘Thanks very much for listening. I’ll be back with you between five and seven. In the meantime here’s Westwood.’) : Tracks marked # also available on File 2 '''and @ on '''File 3 and % on File 4 '''and & on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-02-16 *2) Dat_103.mp3 *3) 1996-02-xx Peel Show LE270 *4) 1996-02-xx Peel Show LE271 ;Length *1) 03:02:38 *2) 04:04:59 (00:54:12 to 2:08:11) *3) 1:31:11 (from 1:29:20) *4) 1:33:32 (to 24:35, from 1:17:09) *5) 1:33:25 (to 45:31) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 103 *3) Created from LE270 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1996 Lee Tape 270 *4) Created from LE271 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1996 Lee Tape 271 *5) Created from LE272 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1996 Lee Tape 272 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4,5) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes